


印象派的海

by Inori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: 时间流逝，只有他们的神光能超越一切





	1. Chapter 1

1

基尔伯特在1872年离开位于普鲁士莱茵州的家乡，只身来到巴黎学习绘画。

那个时候的巴黎就是艺术的代名词。生活在这里的艺术家多得不可胜数，这里诞生的艺术品精美得让其他城市望洋兴叹。基尔伯特十五岁时，腓特烈老爹曾带他们兄弟俩来巴黎参观万国博览会，展会上陈列画作的展厅深深震撼了他。直达天花板的三层画框圈起一个个多彩多姿的世界，从气势恢宏的史诗神话到清新纯朴的山野风景各有千秋。年少的他仰着脖子看得目不暇接，那些凝固在画布上的美景像火种一样落进他心里，燃起一团炽热的激情：他想成为这美景的制造者，用画笔描绘自己眼中的世界。  
这个热情洋溢的念头遭到了腓特烈老爹的激烈反对。  
腓特烈老爹和大部分普鲁士人一样，是个朴实的实干家和坚定的爱国者。他对那些“腐朽贵族的消遣物”嗤之以鼻，老爹一直认为基尔伯特适合做军人，致力于让他进入军队服役。那时普鲁士的军队刚刚战胜奥地利，即将和法国开战的传言传得沸沸扬扬，无数的年轻人应征入伍，梦想有一天能在制服上添上几枚勋章，回乡时被邻居用尊敬的语气称呼为阁下。  
不可否认，基尔伯特在打架方面有着惊人的天赋，在孩子们中间“红眼恶魔”的绰号甚至比他的本名更加响亮。但在这方面的辉煌战绩从来没能让他树立起“将来要成为将军”之类、大多数男孩子都会有的理想，他厌恶军队里森严的等级制度和枯燥无味的训练，在他眼中，那些闪亮的军功章还没有树林里的野花好看。  
老爹的反对并不能阻止他学习绘画的热情。在家乡自学了五年之后，他带着美好的憧憬坐上了开往巴黎的火车，临行那天他的弟弟路德维希提着行李：一大包的速写本和颜料来送他。怒不可遏的腓特烈老爹对长子的叛逆行为作出了断绝经济来源的回应，同时也并没有来车站。面对可能等在前方的、饥寒交迫的窘境，未来的大画家笑得自信从容不屑一顾。  
我将成为这个世界上最优秀的画家，路德。他对一脸担忧的弟弟这样说道，我要让沙龙里最受欢迎的作品上写着我的名字，直到几百年后，世界依旧为我笔下的光辉深深陶醉。  
坐在他旁边的旅行者打了个哈欠，侧过头睡得鼾声如雷。

艺术之都巴黎每年都会吸引无数人慕名前来学习，渴望在美术王国出人头地的人们通常有两个选择：参加考试进入美术学院学习或者进入某个著名教授的私人画室。这两个选择各有优劣，但共同点之一就是都需要大量的金钱支撑求学之路。被家庭断绝经济来源的二十岁年轻人显然没有这个经济实力，在多方寻找之后，他选择了坐落于田园圣母大街的格莱尔画室。  
身材魁梧、蓄着大胡子的沃省人格莱尔先生有着与外表迥异的温厚性格，年少时的贫穷经历使他反感用美术教学牟利的行为。在他的画室学习的学生只需要缴纳30法郎的房租、30法郎的“画室公积金”和10法郎的模特费用，在了解到基尔伯特的窘境之后，格莱尔先生还特别允许他“暂时取消模特课程”以节约开支，但条件是在每周空下的课时里要去闹市区画速写。基尔伯特每周大概有三天都背着速写本在闹市区寻找素材，两年的时间过去，现在他对巴黎的大街小巷的熟悉程度已经超过大部分土生土长的巴黎人。

现在，基尔伯特正站在皮加勒广场附近一个小旅馆的天台上。这个旅馆是整个街区最高的房子之一，这里视野良好，可以看到郁郁葱葱的林荫道和广场上形形色色的游人，正对面的咖啡馆有文艺复兴风格的装潢和精致的露天雅座，在咖啡馆消磨闲暇时光的客人更是最好的模特。这个天台是基尔伯特最喜欢的写生地点之一，在锲而不舍地私闯多次之后，旅馆老板终于默许了这位银发红眼的未来画家对自家天台的强行征用。更棒的是，这个视野良好的取景地离他租住的公寓很近，从半年前发现这个地方开始，他几乎不再去其他地方写生了。

速写本的纸页渐渐被映上眩目的金红，他意犹未尽地放下手里的炭笔，抓过地上的半个硬面包胡乱啃了几口充饥。今天画得很顺利，被他当作模特的年轻人在咖啡馆的露天雅座看了一下午的书，期间除了翻动书页和喝咖啡之外，连姿势都没有太大的改变。他审视着速写本扬起一个满意的笑，画纸上，炭笔略显粗放的线条勾勒出一个瘦削的年轻人的身形。年轻人带着金丝边眼镜聚精会神地盯着手中的书，白皙的脸庞看起来温和而不失高贵。  
漂亮的贵族小少爷。基尔伯特将视线从画像上挪开，投向依然坐在咖啡馆露天雅座的模特，他的脑海中做出了这样的评价。  
傍晚的咖啡厅客人渐渐增多，连天台上都可以听到艺术家们激昂的论辩声或是开怀的笑声，可被这个贵族小少爷却丝毫不受影响地继续看书，专注的神情显出几分高雅和矜持，将周围的喧嚣都淡化为苍白的背景。基尔伯特在脑海中想象着这个人出入奢华的舞会或是沙龙的样子，然后他恍然发觉，这些庸俗的背景根本配不上这幅画作的主角。  
他从纷乱的想象世界中回神，年轻的贵族已经合上了书。他仰头望着基尔伯特的方向，扬起一个优雅的、友好的微笑。  
几乎没有任何犹豫，基尔伯特走下天台，走向喧闹的咖啡厅。年轻的贵族正等在露天雅座，夕阳为他那白皙的面庞染上一层细腻的金色，如同教堂里那精美绝伦的天使圣像。  
“您好。”年轻人起身致敬，话音清脆如钢琴美妙的乐音，“我刚才看到您在天台上作画。恕我冒昧，请问我可以看看您的作品吗？”  
意料之外的请求让基尔伯特一时愕然。不论对自己的将来有多么自信，现在的他还只是一个没卖出过一幅画的普通学生，而这个城市里受欢迎的画家多如繁星，没人会特别关注一个在街边画速写的、没有名气的毛头小子。  
兴奋和紧张迅速充斥了脸部的毛细血管，他讷讷地把自己的速写本递过去，收回手下意识地抓了抓头发——做完这个动作他才后知后觉地想起，自己手上全是炭笔的乌黑。他强迫自己把注意力集中在正在翻动速写本的那双手上，不去想自己银色的头发上现在留下了怎样滑稽的黑色痕迹。  
小少爷的手完美得像艺术品。他习惯性地评价着。但很快觉察到自己的失礼，他将目光投向年轻贵族的脸。  
“谢谢您。”年轻的贵族将速写本还给他，很诚挚地评价道：“您选取的素材很新颖也很生动，虽然我对绘画了解不多，但我还是认为您的作品很不错。”  
类似的评价虽然不多，但他也不是第一次听到，但这一次，他的喜悦之情却胜过以往。他飞快地握住了年轻贵族的手，兴奋的音量不自觉地放大：“我就知道总有一天我的画会被所有人承认的！”突然想起自己手上的炭黑，他满脸的兴奋生生扭曲成了尴尬。基尔伯特一边道歉一边放开他的手，而他却毫不犹豫地反握住，笑容温和而毫无芥蒂：“您一定会成为最出色的画家，我相信。”  
“我是罗德里赫•爱德尔斯坦，”年轻的贵族抬起头，紫色的眼眸在夕阳中璀璨如纯净的紫水晶，“很高兴认识您。”


	2. Chapter 2

人和人之间的关系是非常奇妙的。有些人一辈子朝夕相见，到最后也只能勉强划入认识的人这个范畴，而另一些人却会在第一次见面就感到无与伦比的契合感，用最短的时间跨越陌生人、认识人、熟人等等阶段，成为一辈子的好友。在第一次听到画室里的同学谈论这个话题时基尔伯特很不以为然，但在认识罗德里赫的第二个礼拜，他开始相信，说这句话的绝对是睿智的先贤。  
这天在 “固定写生台”上的工作完成之后，基尔伯特对咖啡馆外的罗德里赫招了招手，每天在固定座位看书的罗德里赫扬起一个微笑，收起看了一半的小说，等待完成工作的未来艺术家先生下来，分享今天的写生成果。  
经常被基尔伯特当做写生背景的这家咖啡馆叫做新雅典。这间咖啡馆是基尔伯特在巴黎最喜欢的地方之一，这里聚集了怀有不同信仰和艺术追求的画家、多愁善感的诗人、敏锐的记者以及思维跳跃的作家。咖啡馆的气氛永远热烈，在这里没有一种头衔可以足够防止侮辱，没有一种成就可以被奉为真理。所有人都在和别人争论，所有人都可以成为（哪怕是敌对者的）好友。这里的常客中有不少人后来都成为了声名煊赫的艺术家，可现在，他们都只是新雅典最普通的一员，一边用自己的想法说服别人，一边被别人的想法说服。  
基尔伯特在这里认识了很多人，比如莫奈，德加还有马奈。这些画家的想法为基尔伯特打开了一扇通往另一个艺术世界的大门。他们谈论光和色彩，谈论真实和诗意，他们不仅仅满足于描摹那些神话中的英雄或者圣经中的故事，而是更多地关注现实和眼前的生活。他们不捍卫美也不回避丑，他们让画笔忠于现实、让眼前所见的一切都成为画布上的风景；年轻而有点叛逆的基尔伯特很快成为了这个后来名垂画史的团体的一员，这个小团伙不定期在新雅典聚会，他们旗帜鲜明的观点和反叛传统的态度使他们声名远扬，每次只要他们中的成员出现在新雅典，必然会引起一阵激烈的辩论。  
在认识基尔伯特之前罗德里赫就经常来这个画家、作家和记者云集的热闹咖啡馆，但他从不参与到新雅典激烈热闹的辩论中。在基尔伯特兴奋地加入混战时他也只是在桌边饶有兴致地看着，金丝边眼镜后的紫水晶色眼眸里看不到不耐烦，却也看不到其他人眼中的那种激情与狂热。  
“你是不是不太喜欢这里？”在和几个好朋友进行完关于巴比松画派的争论之后，基尔伯特坐回桌边，对一直不发一言的罗德里赫这样发问。  
“没有，我觉得这里很好。”罗德里赫摇摇头，指了指面前一片空白的乐谱回答道，“但这几天我有点紧张。今年我被选中参加音乐学院的新年音乐会，我需要自己写一首独奏曲。”罗德里赫苦恼地皱眉，“可是到现在我都没有什么灵感。”  
罗德里赫是巴黎音乐学院的学生，主修钢琴。基尔伯特自作主张地认为，有着一双艺术家的手的小少爷钢琴技艺一定名列前茅，虽然他从来没有机会亲耳聆听。听到罗德里赫的烦恼时基尔伯特感觉自己有义务发挥好朋友应有的作用，他放下啤酒杯凑到罗德里赫面前，脸色诚恳得有些夸张：“小少爷你没问题的。我看人一向很准，你一定会成为最出色的音乐家、全巴黎都会为你的表演倾倒。”  
他笑着凑上去，神色认真地补充道：“所以现在，我可不要错过这个机会——等你写好，我想当你的第一个听众。”  
基尔伯特撑着手肘凑到他眼前，红宝石般的眼眸被灯光折射出炫目的光彩，罗德里赫终于舒展了眉头，笑容里全是久违的轻松：“没问题，只要你喜欢。”罗德里赫微笑着，这样回答，“现在我感觉轻松多了，谢谢你，基尔伯特。”  
那天在新雅典的所有人都发现，一向号称“日耳曼战神”的年轻德国画师基尔伯特第一次完全没有参与到他最喜欢的辩论当中。整个晚上他一直和一个文静的棕色短发的年轻人坐在角落里，脸上的笑容灿烂得像个傻瓜。  
“小基尔找到新朋友了啊，哥哥我好寂寞。”弗朗西斯男爵靠在吧台上，远远看着安静得像是变了个人的好友，不无寂寞地发出了这样的感叹。

和往常一样，这些激情燃烧的艺术家们直到咖啡馆打烊都没聊到尽兴，辩论继续在被月光笼罩的街道上进行，基尔伯特和罗德里赫一起走在那群热情洋溢的艺术家前面，安静得像是和他们隔开了两个世界。  
“我很喜欢希腊神话。”在讨论到他的独奏曲作品时，罗德里赫这样说，“我喜欢史诗里的英雄，不畏惧神谕、不畏惧死亡，任何事情都不能阻挡他们前进的脚步。”  
基尔伯特笑着接话：“小少爷你是要在钢琴上复原一个不敬神的西绪福斯吗？”  
罗德里赫可爱地歪了歪脖子，煞有介事地回答：“这个可以考虑。”

说笑间两个人已经走到了路口，载着刚欣赏完歌剧或者音乐会的绅士和阔太太们的马车川流不息，车铃声和马蹄声充满了整个皮加勒广场。  
罗德里赫笑着对基尔伯特挥了挥手：“那我先走了，再见……”  
最后几个音节淹没在马车清脆的铃声里，罗德里赫却像是完全没听见一样，迎着马车驶来的方向迈步……  
“小心！”基尔伯特眼明手快地拉住他，高大的马车从罗德里赫刚才站着的地方驶过去，再晚一秒，被碾压在车轮下的就不止是石子路了。  
罗德里赫沉默着转头看他，镜片后的眼眸里有明显的怯意。  
基尔伯特脑中突然灵光一闪。他想起罗德里赫总要看着别人的脸才能和对方谈话、就算在嘈杂的咖啡厅里也依旧可以心无旁骛地看书；刚才的马车上明明有铃铛，可罗德里赫却像是完全没听到……  
“小少爷你……”基尔伯特斟酌了一下措辞，“不会是……听不见吧？”  
“你发现了。” 罗德里赫唇边勾起一丝苦笑，承认得十分坦然，“基本上和完全听不见没有区别。不过没关系，这么多年早就习惯了。”  
轻描淡写的语气让基尔伯特不悦地皱眉，想到刚才生死一线的情景，他只觉得背后冷汗涔涔。  
“那你每次过马路，都这么吓人吗？”  
罗德里赫挑起唇角，笑容带出几丝顽皮：“如果有人，就跟着他过去，如果没有——就闭上眼硬闯了。”  
罗德里赫笑的时候会露出一颗小虎牙，一缕不服帖的额发也会顽皮地颤动，每次看到小少爷微笑，基尔伯特都同样会感到轻松。可现在这些发现并不能让他感觉到一丝快乐，只有明确的心惊肉跳。他紧紧握住罗德里赫骨节修长的手，在罗德里赫略带不解的目光中，一字一顿地开口：“以后，我带你过马路。”

罗德里赫的公寓在巴黎老城区一个深巷子的尽头，低矮的房门和暗色调的颜色让这里带着几分低调而暧昧的隐居气息。基尔伯特有点意外地四处打量着，感觉罗德里赫实在不像是会选择这样一个地方居住的人。  
“已经到了，基尔伯特。如果不是时间太晚，我很高兴请你进来坐一会儿。”他笑着晃了晃被捏在基尔伯特手里的右手，“下次一定请你进来。”  
基尔伯特这才讷讷地放开罗德里赫的手，一瞬间空落下来的掌心划过一阵莫名的寒意。

刚要说话，一个管家打扮的胖女人就开门迎了出来，她站在罗德里赫面前叫了一句罗德少爷，就开始低声地絮絮叨叨，出于礼貌不敢站得太近的基尔伯特只听到了“伯爵”“最近注意”零星几个词，但从罗德里赫的表情来看，她说的一定不是什么好消息。  
“今天谢谢你，基尔伯特。”罗德里赫抬头看过来，嘴角扬起的弧度精准得像是一张微笑的面具。他明明在笑，可基尔伯特却感觉那笑容像是从苦涩的土壤里长出的荆棘，尖锐得能把心脏刺出一个个鲜血淋漓的洞。

老城区的夜晚灯火暗淡，基尔伯特穿行在迤逦的小巷里，天上有零星几颗星星在眨眼，明亮的，像是谁一闪一闪的眼眸。  
基尔伯特对着那些眨眼的星星咧嘴笑，笑容有点困惑，却又灿烂无比。


	3. Chapter 3

1874年的秋天，卡普西纳大街的一幢住宅见证了一场具有革命意义的画展。不过在画展举办的最初，参展的画家们谁也没想到，它会和“印象派”这个名字一起被载入史册，他们只是想通过画展来扩大他们的影响力，以解决现在几乎困扰着每个人的资金问题。  
基尔伯特从夏末开始就忙得不见人影，挑一个交通便利、环境良好、最重要的是便宜的地方办画展是一件异常困难的事，基尔伯特两个星期内几乎跑遍了整个巴黎，最后在他焦头烂额之际，摄影师纳达尔无意中帮了这群囊中羞涩的画家一个忙，他正好要移居外地，他在巴黎的府邸，就无偿地借给好朋友们，举办一场为期一个月的非官方画展。  
这场后来被称为“第一届印象派画展”的展览实际上连一张像样的邀请函都没有，门票只是一张剪裁过的白纸，上面的图案由画家们自己完成，因而不同人的“产品”各有千秋。有些中规中矩，但更多的，是像基尔伯特这样的、看了只会让人困惑的小型涂鸦。  
罗德里赫从基尔伯特手中接过那张个人风格过分强烈的门票时，有些不解地皱了皱眉，他抬头看向满脸期待的基尔伯特，斟酌了半天还是问出了最基本的疑惑：“这上面……写的是什么？”  
“这是我们在卡普西纳大街办的画展。”基尔伯特兴冲冲地解释，在说到“我们的画展”这几个词时声音快乐得像是得到心仪已久的圣诞礼物的孩子，“你一定会去参加的对吧？”  
罗德里赫歪着头想了想，借着茶匙的反光看到基尔伯特眼中的兴奋渐渐变成焦虑乃至失望，他终于忍不住笑出声，头上一缕不服帖的头发随着笑声有节奏地轻颤：“我很荣幸，基尔伯特。”

画展到来这天罗德里赫如约而来，他穿着一身正装，领口红白条纹的绸带领结衬得他英俊而挺拔，即使在一众衣着考究的绅士贵妇之中，也依旧醒目得仿佛带着圣光的天使。  
“小少爷！”基尔伯特扔下手中的一大堆宣传册，挤过人群拉住罗德里赫的手，带了几分孩子气的脸上笑容灿烂如朝阳，“你真的来了！太好了！”他还想说点什么表达自己的喜悦，可他却挫败地发现，自己掌握的法语还是太贫瘠，完全无法满足他此刻急速膨胀的表达欲。  
身后的观众对他们两个挡住出入口的行为表示了不满，基尔伯特连忙领着罗德里赫往展室里走，一路上他尽职尽责地担当解说员，神态骄傲得仿佛凯旋归来的国王。  
这间展室里悬挂过的大部分作品后来都成为博物馆和收藏家们趋之若鹜的珍品，可在当时没有人预料到这些。这些严重超出当时主流审美的作品在观众们眼里，只是一堆构图模糊、用色大胆到疯狂、强调着根本不该存在的“光感”的涂鸦，连画框都仿佛弥漫出浓浓的不合时宜感。  
“莫奈叫它日出。”基尔伯特指着他们面前一幅朦胧粗放的风景画介绍道，“可我们都觉得这个名字太简单了，所以让他加了一个词。”  
印象•日出。  
罗德里赫认真地仰着脸看，基尔伯特挺着胸膛站在他身边，神色骄傲踌躇满志。  
基尔伯特的兴奋并没能影响到其他人。来看画展的大部分人目光都透着怀疑，有些情绪激烈的学院派画家甚至直接对这些色彩明亮、丝毫不按常规作画的作品大加指责；画商们也并没有表现出画展组织者所期待的热情，成交画作的价格和数量都只能用可怜来形容。  
“这根本不叫艺术。”站在基尔伯特身边的淑女瞄了他一眼，一脸嫌恶地评价道，“粗糙又混乱，简直是仅凭印象作画！”  
这个评价被周围观看的无数人低声认同，轻蔑的私语像是冰锥一样刺破皮肤扎进血脉，把基尔伯特脸上的笑容和心里的喜悦都冻成了西伯利亚冻原一样的荒凉。  
罗德里赫还在专注地看着这幅画，过了好久才转过头来，一尘不染的镜片后，目光没有一丝失望或者轻蔑。  
“你的作品在哪里？”罗德里赫这样问他的解说员。  
基尔伯特收敛起脸上的失落，拉着罗德里赫往展厅后面走，展厅后部是几个和基尔伯特一样年轻的画家的作品，在很多程度上，比前面的更加超越传统。  
“这个是我画的，‘皮加勒广场’。”基尔伯特有点不好意思地挠了挠头，“就在我平时写生的天台上。”  
“我觉得很漂亮。”罗德里赫抬头微笑，紫水晶般的眼眸在镜片后闪烁着诚恳而真挚的光，“我从来没注意过，新雅典的露天座在夕阳下这么漂亮。”  
基尔伯特眼中终于恢复了一点光彩，罗德里赫俏皮地咧了咧嘴，下巴上的痣轻快地动了一下，像是一个调皮的音符。  
“还真是只凭印象作画的白痴。”身边响起一个冰冷的声音。衣着考究的评论家神气活现地走过来，看向他们的目光仿佛在看什么污浊不堪的物件。  
“你就是这个‘基尔伯特•贝什米特’？”那个人嘲讽地拉长了音节，用手杖敲着画框，话语讽刺，“你居然还敢大言不惭地说这些肮脏的涂鸦是画作？我看你根本没有任何才华、是个连‘绘画’这个词是什么意思都不明白的日耳曼野蛮人！”  
基尔伯特的脸色一片惨白。  
“而这些垃圾，”画框怦然坠地，倾注了一个年轻人心血和尊严的作品被踩在锃亮的皮鞋下，“只配当做抹布。”

基尔伯特不太记得这天自己是怎么回到他的小阁楼的，深秋的夜晚空气冷得像冰，可他血管里的血液却热得像火。那火焰像是来自地狱，把所有的希望都烧成了绝望，把所有的激情都烧成了无奈。  
他倒在脏兮兮的毯子里，想起自己离开莱茵州时的踌躇满志，想起父亲愤怒的脸，想起格莱尔先生慈祥的目光，想起小少爷坦诚的鼓励。  
——然后这些都变成了皮鞋底下的画，污浊而残破得无法辨认。  
你没有任何才华，你甚至连绘画这个词是什么意思都不知道。评论家的话一遍遍在脑中回响，像是死神的宣判。  
——或许这本身就是死刑宣判，对一个有志成为艺术家的人来说，还有什么比“没有才华”更让人绝望。  
他茫然地看着堆满了画布和颜料的小公寓，这是他的王国，他曾以为这里堆积的每一样东西都将成为无价的珍宝，镶上精美的画框和玻璃挂在艺术馆里，被无数人赞赏和敬仰。而现在那些人鄙夷地告诉他，他视为珍宝的一切其实一文不值，他的王国里其实一无所有，踌躇满志信誓旦旦的他，幼稚得可笑。  
他望着画架上画了一半的西绪福斯扯起嘴角，笑容背后苦涩满溢。  
如果知道，你的目标永远无法实现，你还会这样卖力而徒劳地将巨石推上山顶吗，欺骗神的天才？


	4. Chapter 4

圣诞节这天晚上巴黎下了很大的雪，阁楼的房顶被积雪压迫出危险的呻吟，潮湿的寒气从墙角门缝漫进来，将狭小的空间变成不折不扣的冰窖。  
基尔伯特是被持续不断的敲门声吵醒的。开始他以为是邮差或者报童，不去理会就会自动离开，可等了十几分钟敲门声依旧持续不断，门外的人的耐心似乎也渐渐消耗殆尽，频率和力道都明显增大，大有里面的人再不来开门就破门而入的气势。  
基尔伯特烦躁地站起身，踏过一地狼藉走到门口拯救自己那可怜的门板。打开门时一阵寒风灌了进来，他呛咳了一声连珠炮般地搬出拒绝的话语：“不论是报纸还是别的我都不需要，圣诞快乐……”  
看清来人的瞬间他咬了舌头，把后面的话语也一并咬碎。  
“啊，还好还活着。”西班牙房东扬起一个放心的笑容，转头对身边的人说道：“我的任务完成了，再见，爱德尔斯坦先生。”  
安东尼奥用力拍了拍基尔伯特的肩膀说了句“圣诞快乐”，哼着歌转身离开，充满异国风情的小调在走廊上久久回荡。纤瘦的贵族青年沉默地看着他，他的大衣上落满雪花，露在围巾外的半张脸冻得发紫，一看就知道在风雪中跋涉了许久。罗德里赫没有说话，只是抬起那双漂亮的紫水晶色眼眸看着他，目光中比责备更深沉的感情像钢针一样扎进他心里。  
冷风穿过破旧的窗子，肆无忌惮地在走廊上奔跑。他默默侧身让开门口，嗫嚅着说了一声“请进”，可罗德里赫只是一动不动地站着。想起他的听力问题基尔伯特觉得自己很失礼，他伸手握住罗德里赫冰凉的手腕，把他拉进屋里。  
本来就狭小的阁楼房间现在堆满了破损的画布和杂物，更是连一块干净的地板都看不见。破旧的写字台被画具和草稿纸淹没，唯一的水杯里插着没洗的画笔，半干涸的颜料沿着杯壁流下来，让水杯彻底失去了原有的功用。他们脚边的地板上扔着一块不怎么干净的毛毯——这是基尔伯特被吵醒之前躺着的地方，毛毯上摊着的报纸上“印象派”一词清晰可见，罗德里赫皱起了眉头。  
基尔伯特看了看与自己一片狼藉的小窝形成鲜明对比的访客，局促地整理起来：“抱歉…我这就收拾……”  
“不用了。”罗德里赫开口说了进门以来的第一句话，“我马上就回去。”他把怀里飘着食物香气的纸袋放在毛毯旁边的空地上，然后从大衣口袋里掏出一张纸交到基尔伯特手中：“感谢你上一次带我参观的画展。这是回礼，三天后请务必到场。”  
递到基尔伯特手里的是一张烫金邀请函，巴黎音乐学院的新年演奏会的邀请函——罗德里赫曾在新雅典提过的、期待了好久的第一次演出。

三天后他穿着借来的礼服出现在巴黎音乐学院的演奏厅外，跟着衣着鲜丽的绅士与贵妇们走进装饰一新的演奏厅。演奏会准时开始，学生们演奏着一支支他叫不上名字的乐曲，坐在他四周的观众们不时鼓掌或品评，对音乐完全没有研究的贫穷画师只觉得不知所谓。两个小时的演出已经接近尾声，可罗德里赫还没有出场。基尔伯特揉揉酸胀的眼睛，忍不住打了个哈欠，旁边的绅士从单片眼镜上方斜睨了他一眼，神色全是不屑。  
一曲结束，交响乐队起身谢幕离开，工作人员在舞台中央的黑色三角钢琴上安上一个奇怪的装置，穿着黑色燕尾服的罗德里赫走到台前，对观众鞠躬后坐到琴凳上，把那个奇怪的黄铜管状物戴到耳朵上，然后开始演奏。  
今天音乐会的最后一支曲子，钢琴专业学生罗德里赫创作的独奏曲《西绪福斯》。  
基尔伯特无法形容此刻的感觉，由罗德里赫的手指编织出的旋律仿佛在他眼前展开一个壮丽的神话世界，连神都敢欺骗的天才在神怒制造的狂风暴雨中不屈地高昂着头，明知道前路遍地荆棘，他也依旧走得毫不犹豫。巨石一遍一遍从山顶滚落，他就一遍一遍将它重新推回去，不屈不挠，近乎偏执。

让电火分叉的利刃降在我身上吧！  
让雷霆和狂风扰乱天空吧！  
让飓风吹得大地动摇、吹得海面波涛汹涌、扰乱天上星辰的轨道吧！  
让塔尔塔洛斯幽暗的深渊向我张开血盆大口吧！  
别看众神之王现在侮辱我，使我做这永无止尽的苦役，可他杀不死我！  
他那光鲜威严的王座，终将坠落于尘泥！

最后一个音符落下，演奏者罗德里赫站起身，摘下那个管状物对观众席深深鞠躬，下一秒，雷鸣般的掌声响彻音乐厅。  
他终于明白罗德里赫请他来听这场音乐会的用意，也明白了，罗德里赫没有说出口的鼓励与支持。  
我需要立刻拿到我的画笔，我要把脑中的图景保留下来。他在寒风凛冽的马路上飞奔，细碎的雪花不时灌进肺部制造出刀割般的疼痛，可胸口却有无比炽热的东西熊熊燃烧着，把所有寒冷都焚烧成火热。激昂的钢琴曲旋律仿佛还在脑中回响，催促着他不断加快脚步。  
西绪福斯，我看到了你的勇气，所以我不会输给你的执着。

半个月之后的某天早上，罗德里赫被急促的敲门声吵醒，开门之后他还没来得及抱怨一大早扰人清梦的失礼者，身体就跌进了一个坚实的怀抱。被勒得喘不过气的他勉强从对方肩膀上抬头，只能看到一头沾满了各色颜料、几乎看不出本来的银白色的乱发。  
“基尔伯特？怎么了？”  
紧紧抱着他的人这才松开手，同样沾着颜料的脸上扬起一个无比灿烂的笑容。  
“圣诞礼物。”基尔伯特捧上来一个画框，献宝似的掀起保护套。画面上的正是巴黎音乐学院的演奏厅，年轻的钢琴师穿着黑色燕尾服正在无比投入地演奏。画面的绝大部分都用暗色调处理，所有的光都汇聚在钢琴师身上，这让钢琴师看上去像是圣经里的圣徒，沐浴着上帝的神光，美好得夺人心魄。  
“怎么样？你喜欢吗？”基尔伯特凑到他眼前，绯红的眼眸里有喜悦和焦急交织。  
“非常不错……真的，令人印象深刻……”想到被这样一笔一划描绘的是自己，罗德里赫在莫名的窘迫中涨红了脸。基尔伯特却像是完全没有觉察他的窘迫一样，连珠炮一般兴奋地说个不停：“昨天有三个画商看中了这幅画，最高愿意出2000法郎买下。可我不打算卖，这是小少爷，怎么能随便卖给别人。”  
基尔伯特认真的神色和让他有些忍俊不禁：“不过是肖像画而已。2000法郎不是个小数目，拒绝的话有点可惜……”  
“你还是信不过我。”基尔伯特不满地皱眉，“我的画将来要成为价值连城的宝贝，2000法郎算什么。”  
“再说，如果没有你，没有你的《西绪福斯》，就没有这张画。”基尔伯特把画布放到他手里，动作虔诚得像是交付了什么无比神圣的宝物，“给它起个名字吧，罗德里赫。”

多年之后，一张名为《西绪福斯》的肖像画在拍卖会上以天价成交，收藏家们对基尔伯特的这张画给出了极高的评价，“你可以从钢琴师眼中看到一场战争，与残酷命运的战争。”不愿透露姓名的买主这样评价道，“这才是最宝贵的地方。”


	5. Chapter 5

六月末，基尔伯特和罗德里赫再次在新雅典咖啡馆见面。

基尔伯特已经三个月没出现在新雅典了。从年初那张肖像画《西绪福斯》开始，很多画商都对这个年轻的德国籍画家产生了浓厚的兴趣，基尔伯特自己也像是终于得到了缪斯的亲吻一样，作品越来越灵气逼人。当然这些消息罗德里赫都是从基尔伯特的好友口中知道的，基尔伯特现在像是疯了一样恨不得一天有25个小时画画，连吃饭睡觉的时间都快不够用，更别提来咖啡馆这种奢侈的事了。

罗德里赫隔着咖啡杯袅袅的热气打量坐在对面的人，银色的短发下，那张棱角分明却总是带着几分孩子气的脸上全是掩不住的疲惫。长时间高强度的工作让基尔伯特那双漂亮的宝石红眼眸都有点失去了神采，可是他嘴角的笑容却灿烂得，像是掌握了整个世界最伟大的秘密。  
他没有说什么，罗德里赫也没问，焦灼而微妙的气氛在咖啡的香气间蔓延，直到最后，基尔伯特先沉不住气，揉了揉本来就凌乱的银色短发，深吸了一口气开口发问：“小少爷，我记得你七月初就放假了对吧？”得到罗德里赫的确认之后，他郑重地从工作服内侧的口袋里掏出一张火车票：“我们去旅行吧，去海边。”  
罗德里赫惊讶地看了那张窄窄的火车票很久，心脏被某种黏腻又甜蜜的感情填满，充实得无法言喻。  
他记得半年前，他们在新雅典聊天时，他无意中提过自己从来没见过大海的样子。他没想到的是，这样一句随口说出的话，基尔伯特居然就真的记了下来，并且用自己一向最看重的画作，为他换来了实现这个愿望的机会。  
他抬头看着眼前一脸忐忑的年轻画家，喉咙像是被什么堵上了一样，这句最简单的感谢，怎么也说不出口。  
或许是等待变得太焦灼，基尔伯特讪讪地笑了一下，坐直身体尽量平静地开口：“你要是有其他安排就算了，我找弗朗吉他们一起去也行……”  
“我很荣幸。”罗德里赫伸手握住他的手，肯定地回答道。  
然后他看到，那张总是带点孩子气的脸庞上，扬起一个灿烂得几乎炫目的笑容。

蒸汽机车呼啸着喷出浑浊的蒸汽，从喧闹的巴黎驶向宁静的郊野。两个年轻人坐在火车包厢里，笑容轻松惬意，一如此时洒在麦田里的、灿烂温暖的阳光。  
从巴黎到多维尔的路程不算太远，但足够两个年轻人把彼此的家世都简单介绍一遍。基尔伯特终于知道，罗德里赫并不是法国人。他来自奥地利一个古老的贵族家庭，不过现在和奥地利的大多数贵族一样，家道中落生活窘迫。他14岁来到巴黎投奔远房亲属，之后基本没怎么回过奥地利。对家的印象，只有常年酗酒的父亲和隐忍而操劳的母亲。  
“我父亲喝醉后脾气很暴躁，经常打我和母亲。我的耳朵也是这样听不见的。”罗德里赫的语气很轻松，但听在基尔伯特耳中就沉重得仿佛灌铅。他现在万分后悔提起这个话题，同时忍不住祈祷火车快点到站。  
“抱歉我不该提这些的。”基尔伯特挠头，尴尬地道歉。  
罗德里赫顿了一下，脸上的表情有些古怪。  
“没关系。现在想想，这些事也没那么不可忍受，至少那时候没有……”

报站员的声音打断了罗德里赫的话，也让基尔伯特如临大赦地松了一口气。他迅速跳起来取下两个人的行李，拉着罗德里赫下车，带着潮湿咸味的海风扑面而来，将一路的窒闷与不快荡涤一空。  
罗德里赫的脸上终于又有了笑容。  
他们下车就直奔海滩，第一次见到大海的罗德里赫脸上露出了孩子般惊喜的表情。基尔伯特忍俊不禁地看着他迅速脱掉鞋袜，在沙滩上快乐地奔跑，纤细的背影像是一个欢快的音符，跳动在海岸上，跳动在他心里。  
基尔伯特突然有些失神。夕阳下，罗德里赫纤细的身影像是被镀上了一层炫目的金光，美丽得让人移不开视线。

基尔伯特想起他们第一次见面，优雅的贵族青年从金丝眼镜后抬起头看他，笑容温和而亲切；他想起那个下着大雪的圣诞节，罗德里赫塞进他怀里的邀请函；想起他的《西绪福斯》，想起他所有的鼓励，所有的理解，所有的关切。  
那些他曾以为是感动的感情渐渐汇集，在心口汹涌着，呼啸着，几乎要冲破肉体的束缚。在心脏剧烈的鼓动中他微微闭上双眼，不得不用深呼吸平复这份激烈的感情。

我曾以为我找到的，是属于我一个人的缪斯。  
直到这一刻我才发觉，我找到的，是属于我一个人的爱神。

基尔伯特情不自禁地呼喊罗德里赫的名字，声音被海浪击碎，变成珍珠色的浪花。他上前几步抓住罗德里赫的手，送罗德里赫回家的时候他们早已习惯了这样牵手，但这一次，这个简单的动作因为心境的变化，显得独一无二甚至近乎神圣。  
终于跑累了的罗德里赫回过头，白皙的脸庞蒸腾出一层淡淡的绯红，玻璃镜片折射着夕阳的余晖，泛出珍珠般柔和又炫目的光。  
“你在叫我吗，基尔伯特？”  
“……算了，”基尔伯特扬起一个狡黠的笑，宝石红色的眼眸中闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，“反正你也听不见……”  
在罗德里赫困惑的注视中，基尔伯特跨了半步，将两人的距离缩短到零，最后的音节落在罗德里赫唇上。

意料之外的触碰让罗德里赫怔了一下，不过基尔伯特没有留给他思考的时间，亲吻和拥抱一起加深，激烈得几乎要将他肺部的空气都压榨干净。  
剧烈的心跳从紧贴的胸膛传递过来，像是最神秘的信号，也像是最心照不宣的告白。  
——我爱你。  
这个声音通过心脏的鼓动和拥抱的温度传进他心里，如此清晰，震耳欲聋，将所有不曾觉察的情愫都酝酿成了不可回避的爱意。  
我听到了。  
他默默闭上双眼，用更深刻的亲吻和坦诚的拥抱回答这个紧紧抱着自己的人——如此理所当然，仿佛命中注定。  
——我也爱你。  
从第一次见面开始，不可避免地沦陷。

他们在靠近海岸的一家小旅馆安顿下来。这里不是什么著名度假胜地，客房并不紧张，基尔伯特精挑细选之后选定了二楼面对海岸的套间，签字时旅馆老板投过来一个别有深意的眼神，不过还沉浸在各自思绪中的两个年轻人完全没有觉察。  
进入房间他们才尴尬地发现，这个套间只有一个卧室：一个放着双人床的卧室。  
基尔伯特揉了揉头，有些抱歉地开口：“那个……要不我去换个房间……”不等罗德里赫回答，他就转身下楼。罗德里赫咬了咬牙，扯住他的衣袖，声音很轻，语气却毫不迟疑：“……没关系，这样很好。”  
他坏笑了一下，在罗德里赫唇边落下一个吻：“原来小少爷你想和我一起睡啊……”  
罗德里赫怔了一下，很快连耳朵都涨成了红色。基尔伯特心情大好地欣赏小少爷害羞的表情，谁知下一刻，罗德里赫爬上他胸口的手指就让他所有玩笑的表情都变成了窘迫。  
“好啊，我在床上等着你，Mein Herz……”  
这次轮到基尔伯特全身僵硬了。扳回一城的罗德里赫踩着轻飘飘的步伐走进浴室，他身后，基尔伯特像不谙世事的毛头小子一样，英俊的脸涨得通红。

基尔伯特穿着睡衣踩着拖鞋回到卧室时，罗德里赫已经睡下了。他轻手轻脚地掀开被子，罗德里赫不自然地颤抖了一下，不服帖的额发将颤抖放大成不安的晃动，他俯身抱住恋人纤瘦的腰，看着他毫无睡意的紫色眼眸，认真地开口：“睡吧。我什么也不做。”  
罗德里赫在他怀里动了动，却没有说话，那双弹奏最美妙乐章的手在长时间的犹豫之后，轻柔却坚定地环上了他的脊背。  
他微笑着入梦，梦里他的钢琴师恋人赤脚坐在海滩上，浪花变成了钢琴键盘，美妙的音符如精灵般绕着他美丽的恋人翩翩起舞，罗德里赫坐在音符的精灵中间，笑容绚烂如朝霞。  
清晨，基尔伯特在美妙的钢琴声中醒来，罗德里赫正穿着亚麻衬衣坐在客厅弹钢琴，阳光透过敞开的窗子洒下金色的光芒，沉浸在音乐世界中的年轻钢琴师美好得难以言喻。  
他试图将眼前的美景捕捉到画布上，可他很快挫败地发觉，没有一种颜色可以模拟罗德里赫的笑容，没有一种技巧可以完整展示恋人的美好。  
他凑过去，像大型犬一样蹭罗德里赫的肩膀和后颈，他的恋人偏过头，微笑的双唇温柔地擦过他的眼角。  
“这是我刚写的曲子，喜欢吗？”  
“有海风的味道，我喜欢。”基尔伯特将亲吻挪到唇边，语气带了点挫败，“怎么办，我发现我怎么努力，都画不出更漂亮的你了。”  
罗德里赫红着脸推开他，继续投入到自己的创作中。基尔伯特撑着下巴靠在钢琴边，自言自语般说道：“我可以把这幅画寄存在这家旅馆，下次我们来，我继续努力。达•芬奇画蒙娜丽莎用了三年，我至少要比他认真……”

——或许下次我们可以在这里买一栋房子。等我们都老了就住到这里，每天看海面的日出日落，在沙滩上创作我们的音乐和画作。会有年轻人跋山涉水慕名而来，问我们钢琴家爱德尔斯坦先生和画家贝什米特先生是不是住在附近，我们可以狡猾地说，这里只有老头子罗德里赫和基尔伯特，从没听说过其他人……


	6. Chapter 6

返回巴黎的路上他们一直在兴冲冲地谈论海边的一切，带着心照不宣的甜蜜和喜悦。基尔伯特感觉自己简直有说不完的话，从少年时代莱茵州的林地和小木屋，到一个人离家时和父亲的争吵，到来巴黎之后每天的生活，喋喋不休得仿佛要将之前没有罗德里赫的人生都展现在他面前。罗德里赫盯着他认真地“听”，偶尔听到有趣的细节会加大嘴角上扬的弧度，他们在桌下偷偷牵手，幸福得像是长不大的孩子。

回程的时间总是过得太快，很快火车缓缓停靠在圣拉扎尔车站。看到房东安东尼奥时基尔伯特并没有想太多，恋爱的幸福将所有理智都浸泡成了糖渍樱桃般的甜腻。他迎着安东尼奥走过去，笑容灿烂，完全没有注意到房东几乎是铁青的脸色。  
“怎么了安东？你这是要出门旅行？”  
安东尼奥看了看他，递过去两封信。  
父病危速归。  
父病故速归。  
基尔伯特像是突然不认识德语一样盯着那两封信，脸上的笑容早已凝固。明明是最炎热的七月，他却觉得全身的血液都被那言简意赅的两句话冻结，心跳都消失。  
“基尔伯特。”罗德里赫用力握住他冰冷的手，声音里全是他最熟悉的安慰，“你去买回德国的票吧，你在巴黎的房子，我和卡里埃多先生会帮你打理的。”  
“……谢谢，小少爷。”他拥抱他的恋人，温暖而坚强的身体将他冻僵的血液融化，“我很快就回来。”

他搭乘最快一班车回到莱茵州，却也只来得及给父亲的墓碑前摆上一束花。已经长大成人的弟弟陪在他身边，然后将父亲没来得及寄出的最后一封信交给自己多年没回家的兄长。  
腓特烈老爹给长子的最后一封信里，写满了年迈父亲对儿子的思念，同时固执己见的父亲在多年之后，终于承认自己当年否定儿子人生理想的行为过分武断，承认自己的儿子拥有无可匹敌的才华和信念。  
你终将实现自己的理想，让自己的名字被全世界铭记，像普鲁士那些最伟大的国王。  
你是我的骄傲，基尔伯特。  
基尔伯特捧着这封信，看着这句、他多年之后终于得到的认可，再也忍不住满眼的酸涩。  
刚到巴黎食不果腹时他不曾落泪，坚持的信念被人轻蔑时他也不曾落泪，但这一刻，站在父亲的墓碑前，这个坚强的年轻画家再无力维持自己的坚强外壳。

夜晚暴雨滂沱，他躺在卧室的上铺仰望低矮的天花板。天花板的缝隙里藏着不少蜡烛头，少年时代他只能在父亲睡下之后，借用这点微弱的火光，临摹些素描速写作品，在世界都沉睡的夜晚独自清醒，描绘着自己遥远却伟大的梦想。  
他摸出所有的蜡烛头一一点燃，在摇曳的火光中，对天花板露出怀念的神色。  
“这么多年，你都长得比我高了，路德。”他对下铺的弟弟这样说，“当年，我躲在上铺画画的时候，刚上小学的你打着哈欠还要帮我放哨——现在想想，比起哥哥，我反而更像个弟弟啊，一直受你的照顾。”  
他挠了挠头，声音三分无奈七分顽皮：“而且看样子，我还要继续麻烦你几年。”  
路德维希皱起眉头，想了半天才讷讷地问：“……你要回巴黎？”  
“我要继续画画，不能让老爹失望。毕竟，他好不容易才承认我。”基尔伯特探出上半身，对路德维希露出一个有点愧疚的笑，“对不起，家里交给你了。”  
路德维希发现，自己只剩下了表示同意的权力。

基尔伯特本来打算尽快返回巴黎，可突如其来的感冒却将回程拖延到了两个月之后。上火车之前给罗德里赫写了一封信，告知他自己准确的返回时间和列车班次，可到达圣拉扎尔火车站时，来来往往的行人中并没有他最爱的人的身影。基尔伯特有点紧张，他知道罗德里赫不是会随意爽约的人，哪怕有十万火急的事，他也会派其他人代替他来车站，绝对不会就这样，毫无音讯地不露面。  
不安感像是野草般疯长，基尔伯特找去了罗德里赫租住的公寓。可那里大门紧锁，透过没有拉窗帘的窗户可以看到，房间里的摆设已经很久没人动过，桌椅和餐具都落了一层薄灰。  
他发疯似的到他们去过的每个地方寻找，可不论去哪里，都只有失望一个答案。  
一个多月中没有一个人见过罗德里赫，甚至没人知道他的一点消息。基尔伯特的缪斯和爱神像是一个不真实的梦，随着第一缕阳光的到来，消失得无影无踪。

三天之后，心急如焚的他回到罗德里赫的公寓，恰巧碰见了之前见过的、罗德里赫家的胖仆妇。  
“你找罗德少爷？他两个月之前就死了，就在侯爵府门口的大街上，被马车撞死的。胖仆妇这样回答他，带着对旧主人的怀念和几不可察的愤怒。  
“爵爷本身就有那方面的爱好，带漂亮男孩子回家也不只一次两次了。那天晚上喝醉的爵爷打算碰罗德少爷，一向文雅安静的少爷居然会那么激烈地反抗，打了爵爷一巴掌之后就冲出门外，谁知道一辆马车正好驶过来，可怜的少爷当场就……愿他在天堂安息……”  
胖仆妇擦了擦眼泪继续絮絮叨叨地说，可基尔伯特已经一个字也听不进去。四周的所有声音都变成了无意义的杂音，在脑内轰鸣着，将眼前的世界变成了一片死寂的黑白。

他记得离开巴黎那天他们在火车站月台上拥抱，他贴着罗德里赫的额头说等我我很快就回来。罗德里赫轻轻拍他的背，说等他回来就给他亲自给他弹《听海》。  
小少爷穿着鸽灰色的外套，站在圣拉扎尔火车站的月台上对他挥手、对他说再见，纤细的身影即使在火车站熙熙攘攘的人群中，依旧醒目得仿佛带着圣光。  
——而那时他不会想到，这个再见，会成为小少爷对他说的最后一句话。

入秋之后基尔伯特卖掉了他一直舍不得买的二十几幅画，用所有积蓄买下了多维尔海边的一栋小木屋。离开巴黎这天，弗朗西斯男爵和“印象派”的几位画家都赶到了火车站，来送这个刚刚崭露头角的年轻画家，大家心照不宣地不提那个年轻钢琴师的死亡，可他们都知道，基尔伯特大概，再也不打算回巴黎了。  
多维尔的小旅馆依旧冷清，老板在接待台后面悠闲地玩牌。他不久之前留下的未完成的画安静地摆在画架上，画中的小少爷沐浴着阳光，笑容明亮得刺痛双眼。  
他揉了揉干涩的眼睛，转身离开。  
他一个人站在海边的礁石上，出神地凝望波涛汹涌的大海。海风呼啸着，如刀刃一般切割着气管和肺叶，留下一阵苦咸的钝痛。目之所及只有茫茫的海面，连一艘渔船、一个游人都没有。这只是一片普通不过的海，不是那些贵族们趋之若鹜的度假胜地。这里没有洁白的沙滩也没有舒适的度假小屋，只有嶙峋的礁石和不怎么晴朗的天空。  
真是无趣透了。  
基尔伯特赤脚走在海滩上，大小不一的砾石硌得脚下生疼，他皱着眉头，苦恼地想道。  
上一次来这里的时候，怎么没有发现这些呢？应该带小少爷去更好的地方的。

他走到一片乱石嶙峋的海崖下，在海浪冲刷过的无数礁石洞中翻翻找找。他很快从礁石洞中翻出一只普通的玻璃瓶，长时间的海水浸泡让硬木瓶塞都有些变形。基尔伯特费了好大的力气才拔出瓶塞，他掏出里面的纸卷，整整齐齐卷好的乐谱上是熟悉的娟秀字迹。手写乐谱的扉页上，“给我的爱人G”的题词清晰依旧。

“我们各藏一样东西，下次来的时候我们比赛谁先找到。”  
“赢了有什么奖励吗？”  
“保密。”  
“……那至少要告诉我你藏了什么，不然找到了怎么确定啊？”  
“到时候你就知道了……等等你要拿我的眼镜干什么？”  
“藏起来啊。这是我最重要的宝贝……”  
……

基尔伯特跪在乱石嶙峋的海岸边，亲吻那没有温度的乐谱。积蓄了许久的泪水像是终于冲毁了堤坝的洪水一样，肆意汹涌而出。  
这是我们的海，留下我们最美好回忆的海。  
从今以后，我将代替你的双眼，将这片海的所有美丽一一定格。


	7. Chapter 7

六年之后，已经声名赫赫的印象派画家们在他们举办第一次画展的卡普西纳大街举办了一次名为“印象派的海”的小型个人画展，纪念他们早逝的同侪。这个低调的展会没有对外宣传，但早已成为巴黎时尚标志的印象派的举动总是舆论的中心，无数收藏家评论家和上流社会的绅士贵妇还是把小小的会场挤得爆满，充斥的赞美言辞让人几乎想不到，仅仅在8年之前、在同一个地方举办的画展上，这位“天才的基尔伯特”的作品还被数落得一无是处，年轻的画家甚至被讽刺为“连绘画这个词是什么意思都不知道的日耳曼野蛮人”。  
路德维希攥着邀请函走进拥挤的展室，矢车菊蓝的眼眸仔细浏览过墙上一幅幅笔触奔放色泽各异的海景画，神色认真得像是在注视他没能参与的、哥哥的人生。

他最后一次见到基尔伯特是六年前，在父亲的葬礼结束后两个月，他送哥哥搭上回巴黎的火车。消瘦的兄长拍着他的肩膀抱怨他们之间已经十分可观的身高差，目光和当年他孤身前往巴黎求学时一样无所畏惧。  
“我年底回来跟你一起过圣诞节，路德。”他的哥哥从狭小的车窗中探出头，这样对他承诺道，“带我的缪斯一起……”  
火车的汽笛声掩盖了后面的话，但他记得，说出这句话的时候，基尔伯特那双宝石红的眼眸中，有比阳光都灿烂的笑意。

可他再没有回来。  
半年之后他收到巴黎寄来的一张支票和一封字迹潦草的信，他的哥哥只模糊地表示要离开巴黎就从此再无音信。  
三个月前，他收到哥哥的死亡通知，然后是这封画展邀请函。

“……这位年轻的天才在离开巴黎之后，一直居住在海边的一栋小木屋里，直到三个月前因肺结核去世。”主办这场画展的弗朗西斯•德•波诺弗瓦男爵用他那咏叹调般的嗓音这样叙述着，“在生命的最后六年，他像苦行僧一样过着简朴甚至是艰苦的生活。病痛和艰苦的生活环境不断摧残着他的健康，我们很难想象他究竟是怎样完成这些杰作的。”  
“基尔伯特是个战士，或者说，为理想献身的殉教者，他的画作中看不到一丝阴郁和苦难的颜色。他在用生命描绘一个梦想，这个梦想是如此绚烂，只要看一眼就会为它沉沦。”  
“基尔伯特最后六年居住的、简直可以用艺术品宝库形容的小木屋里摆满了海景作品，不同时间不同天气的海，如各位所见，每一张都是无与伦比的杰作。而被无数大海包围着的就是这张画，从右下角的签名可以看到，这幅杰作是画家23岁时的作品，这也是基尔伯特•贝什米特极为稀少的肖像画之一，我个人认为，这是他最成功的一张肖像画。”  
被这样赞美的画构图非常简单，一个棕色短发的青年坐在可以看到海景的窗边，朝阳给他的侧脸映上一层柔和的金色，青年专注地望着窗外的大海，笑容恬静安详如最美好的梦境。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事中我想表现的，是我所能理解的、最完美的爱情。我一向认为，美好而伟大的感情不该导致堕落和毁灭，它应该是一种伟大的动力。它让人无惧无悔无坚不摧，让人想飞得更高走得更远，为了深爱的人，让自己变得更完美。虽然最后普奥两个人没能得到一个通常意义上的HE——也不可能得到，但我希望他们能借助音乐和画被所有人铭记，让所有人感动，最后像题记中写的那样，纵使时间流逝，他们的神光，依旧能超越一切。  
我想把这篇献给所有为了美好的理想不懈奋斗的人。请相信，所有为了美好理想所付出的努力都将获得它赢得的赞赏和认可。


End file.
